


Acceptance

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Post ep for series 16, episode 37.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Acceptance

It had been a long, hard shift and Charlie was glad it was finally over as he headed into the staff room to rinse out his coffee mug before leaving.

He jumped slightly as he turned around from the sink and noticed Duffy sat on the sofa silently staring pensively into space. He'd thought the room was empty, he'd purposefully waited til the others had left for the evening as he wasn't in the mood to be sociable.

"Hey you..." He whispered, attempting to catch her attention without startling her.

She blinked slowly, like she was coming out of some kind of trance.

"You ok?" He asked gently.

"Long day." She sighed sadly.

"Mmhmm." He agreed, letting out a sigh as he sat down beside her, resting his arm along the top of the sofa behind her.

Neither spoke for several moments. Duffy let out another sigh and rested her head against his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"Not really." She sighed.

"Me either." He agreed ruefully, moving his hand to rub her shoulder gently.

"I should go pick up the boys from my mum's..." Duffy mumbled after another long pause.

"You not going to this meal then?"

"I need to get the boys home and into bed. Are you going?"

"No, I'm not really in the mood after today." He sighed.

"You should go. One of us needs to show our face..!"

"You're much better at these things than me..!" He nudged her softly, giving her a cheeky little smile as she looked up.

"Then you should go and get the practice." She teased gently.

"I'd rather just go home, have a couple of glasses of whiskey and fall asleep."

"Fancy sharing that whiskey at mine? Misery loves company afterall."

"Yeh, I'd love to." He smiled, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Come on then old man!" She giggled as they got up from the sofa and grabbed their belongings, her arm linking through his as they walked towards the carpark, the warm early summer evening air filling their lungs. They parted as they reached their respective cars, agreeing to meet in an hour or so at her home. 

Neither felt the need to push the other to talk about what had happened that day, instead there was just the silent acceptance that each would open up when the time was right and the other would be there for them whenever that time came.


End file.
